


Cold Feet

by waiting4william



Category: Ten Inch Hero
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waiting4william/pseuds/waiting4william
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night at Jen's for a movie. Just cutesy fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Feet

Tish knocked once on the door to Jen’s apartment and a deep male voice answered her.

“Enter!”

_Great. Priestly was here._

Tish set the six-pack down and reached for the door knob, balancing the overstuffed paper bag against her hip and the doorframe as she pushed the door open.

“A little help here?” Tish growled, spotting Priestly walking back towards Jen’s couch. He turned to face her and rolled his eyes.

“Really?” He said, looking at her and then at the six pack on the floor. He walked over and bent to grab the six pack, but instead, Tish shoved the paper bag at him, without meeting his eyes, and bent down to retrieve the beer.

She knew he watched her every move. He waited for her to straighten up and then met her eyes. No words, just the hint of a smile, before he turned away and announced her arrival.

“Did someone order a short, high-maintenance, bottle brunette?” he yells into the apartment. No one answers. “Sorry, looks like this party is just for blonds.” He batted his eyes prettily at her and blocked the doorway.

“Move over, Spike. No one asked you. Besides, you’re not a blond. So… that means you’re out of luck, too.” She returned the coy look.

He reached up and touched the tips of his mohawk. “Green?” He looked at Tish for confirmation. But instead of answering him, she ducked under his arm barricade and darted inside. “Hey, don’t make me call the cops.”

Tish just ignored him as she walked towards Jen’s kitchen. Piper is the first to greet and embrace her, taking the beer from her hand and setting it down on the counter, handing her one.

“Hey! I didn’t think you could make it.”

“Yeah, well, my date bailed. Stomach bug or something equally disgusting, and I didn’t feel like sitting home, so… yeah. I brought goodies that Priestly confiscated.” Tish twisted the cap off the bottle and took a sip, licking her lips. “I didn’t think he was going to be here.”

Piper just gave her a look.

“Yeah, his reason was almost verbatim what you just said.”

“He had a date?” Tish couldn’t hide the incredulity in her voice nor did she try and keep her volume to a minimum. From the other room Priestly answered her.

“Yes, I had a date. And she had to cancel. Washing her hair or something…I dunno.”

Tish and Piper shared a look. Just then Jen emerged from the other room with a stack of DVDs in her hand.

“Hey Tish!! I didn’t think you could make it.” Jen walked over and gave her a one-arm hug. “God, you always look perfect. It disgusts me.”

Tish looked at her outfit, laughing. She thought she toned it down in just a simple dark blue scoop t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of strappy heel sandals. Alright, so maybe the sandals were a bit extravagant. But a girl had to have priorities. Adorable footwear was one of them. And she had cute feet.

“Whatever you say. So what movies do you have there…”

“Well, I had to change the selection up a bit, since Priestly is here now.”

“Whoa, whoa…you did what? No this is girls movie night. If we want to watch a chick flick, then so be it.”

Jen and Piper were still snickering when Priestly finally entered the kitchen.

“Somehow I get the impression that the laughing is at my expense.”

“Right! You’re right! How’s it feel to be right? It’s a change up from your usual, isn’t it?” Tish giggled, getting in the spirit of Priestly picking. He gave a mock laugh and then methodically began unpacking the bag that she brought, listing the contents as they were removed.

“One jar of hot fudge, one jar of cherries, one jar of peanut butter sauce, one can of whipped cream. And the kicker, three pints of ice cream. So much for no man left behind…”

“Aww Priestly, I’ll share with you…” Piper chimed, moving to his side to pat his back.

“No! It’s ok, Pipes. I will share with Priestly. You shouldn’t all have to be subjected to his whining.” Tish smirked. As much as they bickered, she’d grown to enjoy every minute of it, like verbal foreplay. Even though they weren’t anything to each other _like that_.

She’d thought about it, of course. It was difficult not to with the way he looked at her sometimes. And the truth was she liked it. More than she’d ever admitted to anyone.

And she’d checked him out too. Once or twice.

“So, back to the movies?” Tish prompted.

“Oh yeah, so we have… Steel Magnolias.”

“Save me, someone…” Priestly muttered, but Jen continued over his grumbling.

“The Notebook. Dirty Dancing.”

“I’m leaving…I’m out. Have fun girls.” Priestly said, heading out of the kitchen but Tish caught his arm and held it. He looked down at where their skin touched.

“Not so fast. She isn’t done.”

Jen and Piper shared an amused look between them as Jen continued once more.

“The Wedding Singer.”

“That one.” Tish and Priestly said at the same time. And then looked at each other. Jen burst out laughing. And Piper rolled her eyes.

“Ok, so that was easy.” Jen joked as she set the rest of the movies down and went into the living room to set up the movie. Piper and Tish began fixing the ice cream sundaes. Priestly grabbed a beer and followed Jen out. Once he was out of earshot, Piper spoke.

“So what was that all about?” She asked, a coy smile on her lips. Tish gave her a look as if she were imagining things.

“I don’t know what you mean,“ she hedged, adding equal parts peanut butter sauce and hot fudge to her ice cream. She topped it with lots of whipped cream and two cherries. _She promised she would share, right?_

“Sure you don’t…” Piper laughed as Tish drifted back into the living room with dessert built for two.

Jen was planted in her favorite chair, a big old ratty recliner. And Piper’s spread was laid out between the chair and the couch. Priestly had commandeered one end leaving Tish the other. But instead of planting herself opposite from him, she took up the middle vacancy, discarding her sandals and tucked her feet beneath her.

She handed him the decadent concoction as she sipped her beer.

“Two cherries?” he asked.

“One is for you,” Tish fidgeted with her t-shirt. “One is for me.”

“One spoon?” His brow was still raised in question.

Tish just smiled and so did Priestly as he took the first bite. The movie started and everyone nestled into their respective spots, enjoying the company and the comedy. Soon Tish was stretching and decided laying down would be more comfortable.

She shifted away, laying her head down on a pile of pillows stacked on the end of the couch. She snuggled her feet into Priestly’s side and accidentally managed to slip them beneath his t-shirt.

“Ahhh! Jesus, Tish! Your toes are like little tiny pedicured ice cubes!”

His exclamation startled everyone, but laughter soon followed. After she was able to control herself she apologized. “I’m sorry, my feet are always cold…” She tried to pull them away from him. But he stopped her.

His warm hand covered her feet and pressed her closer against his side. He rearranged his shirt though. _To protect against frostbite_ , he declared.

Things settled back down and all was well again. The movie played on, more beer was had. And when the end credits began to roll, Jen tapped her foot next to Piper and nodded in the direction of the couch.

Both Tish and Priestly were fast asleep, his hand still blanketing her feet. Piper sat up and gently nudged Tish.

“Hey, sweetie. Movie’s over.” She whispered.

Tish murmured something and sat up, eyes still closed. Piper was about to try again, when Tish began leaning in the other direction, towards Priestly. Piper clapped her hands over her mouth and Jen stifled a laugh as Tish landed softly against Priestly’s chest.

Neither of them woke up. Tish snuggled deeper into him and his arm reflexively closed around her shoulder.

“What do we do?” Piper whispered, turning to look back at Jen, who thought about it for a minute.

“Just leave them,” she said sagely. “If they can’t figure this stuff out when they’re awake, that’s one thing. But all defenses are down now.”

“They look so cute!” Piper’s voice was just barely audible as she stood and grabbed the blanket she’d been using. Carefully she tucked it over Tish, making sure to cover her feet.

“Yeah, they do,” Jen agreed. “Quick, snap a picture before you go. We’ll hold it over their heads tomorrow.”

Piper smiled and got a couple shots with her phone before hugging Jen, who was also getting up, ready for bed.

“I wonder if you’ll find them like that in the morning.” Piper mused.

“Probably not, so it’s good you got the pictures. We have to definitely show Trucker and Zo.”

Piper and Jen just looked at the sleeping pair.

“Maybe someday, they’ll figure it out…” Piper said, stifling a yawn.

“Maybe they will.” Jen smiled and walked her to the door. “Get home safe.”

After Piper left, Jen crept around the living room and picked up, flipping lights off as she went. When she was finished, she looked over at the couch once more, before heading into her room.

They _did_ make a cute couple.

 

FIN!


End file.
